Key Spirts
by WindFox13
Summary: Ok this is the 3rd story to The 8 Keys of Tskui. So if you havn't read the frist two THEN READ THEM! And as always if you want to know what this story is about THEN READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jimmy Pov

(2 years after Hetro died)

It's been 2 years since Hetro died and Angel left. My dad found out what was going on and he knew all about it, he was a friend with Clarissa's mom. Leitaro grew his hair long, Kate is still hyper, Eric and Ryu are always fighting, Kyo gone to look for Angel, and Clarissa well she's still the same. Everything is back to normal…well that was what I thought.

Ryu Pov

I was having a dream about some weird things and fell off the couch I was sleeping on. I see Eric is getting his black jacket on and tries to look cool. "You're never going to look cool with your white hair." I said and he looked at me yelled, "SHUT UP!" Kate ran downstairs and hit me on the head. "What was that for?" I asked. "You know this used to be where Angel, Hetro, and I lived." She said. I nodded my head and she continued, "Well if you want to live here you have to be nice…" She looks at Eric and hits her head against a wall. "…Also Eric stop trying looking cool because you, ARE NOT COOL!" She said. Eric stop whatever he was doing to look cool and Kate started at the door. "Ok I'm going, remember don't mess the house and also if hungry I made you guys some breakfast. It's on the table, call Leitaro if you need more help." She said. She grabbed her book bag and ran out the door. "She treats us like little kids." Eric said. I went into the kitchen and saw a big plate off pancakes. I sat down and ate some of the them.

Leitaro comes running though the door with a cat a (gray tabby) on his shoulder. "DID KATE LEAVE YET?" He asked yelling. "She just left, why?" I asked. Clarissa and Jimmy run in behind Leitaro. A black fox on Clarissa's shoulder and a red dragon by Jimmy. "What's with all the animals?" I asked as I petted the fox on Clarissa's shoulder. "That's Tskui your petting. This is her animal form but she's the wind key." Clarissa said. I back up from the fox and stared at the dragon then at the cat and I hide behind Eric.

Eric looked at me like I was crazy and he started to move his hand toward the dragon. The dragon bit his hand and Eric hide behind me."HEY! YOU'RE MY BODYGUARD!" I yelled at him and of course he yelled back, "WELL TOO BAD!" Clarissa started laughing as Eric and me were fighting to who was the bodyguard. Clarissa stopped laughing and looks at the doorway. I looked too and saw a girl with dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes. "Who are you?" I asked her. "I'm the new master of the dark and light key." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clarissa Pov

"New master of the light and dark key?" Eric asked. " Yeah her name is Lauren and she is the only one who can control them. After Hiroko there no one who could control the light key; that's untill I meet Lauren." I said. "Oh!" Ryu said. "I didn't know you were going to come so soon." I said to Lauren at the doorway. "I told you, but I guess next time I better not tell you when your asleep." She said. "That might help." I said. "WHAT THE! Ryu yelled."What?" Eric asked. "Do you hear that?" Ryu asked eric. Eric shaked his head and look at the door. Kate comes running in pushing Lauren into the wall. She grabs the cat on Leitaro's shoulder. "I'VE MISSED TO SIMBA! YOU LIKE MY PINK HAIR?" Kate asked. "his name is Simba?" Ryu asked. "Yes! SIMBA DO YOU LIKE MY PINK HAIR!" Kate asked again. Simba nodded his head and struggled to get out of her arms. "YAY!"Kate yelled in simba's ear. Lauren walks up to Clarissa. "That hurt!" She yelled at kate. "Sorry!" Kate said and hugged simba tight. "When does he come?" Lauren asked. "I don't know." I said. "Who?" Eric asked. "My farther Mark is coming and there will be a war for the keys. Also Tskui, Simba, and the dragon well also fight and Kate was able to sense Simba which is why she came running back here." I said really fast. Jimmy, Ryu, and Eric stare at me like I was crazy. " You talk to fast." jimmy said. "I know" i said and throw a apple at ryu head. "What was that for?" he asked. "no reason" I said. Simba got out of Kate's arms and hides behind Tskui. Then the ceiling comes down and The Simba growls. Kate hides behind Jimmy when she saw who it was. It was...

Kate: short chapter

Me: yeah I know I'm going try and make the next longer

Jimmy: HURRY UP!

Me: don't rush me!

Jimmy: fine!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jimmy Pov

There was Mark Clarissa's farther. "It's time for Part 1!" He said and got out a sword. "Part 1?" I asked. "The frist part of the war." Leitaro said. "Oh!' I said. He ran towards Clarissa, but she got a sword out two and stabbed him. He grabbed her sword and threw it into a wall. Clarissa grew wings and flew up. "WIND KEY!" She yelled. Wind came on her sword and a wind fox appeared. The fox attacked Mark; he cut the wind fox in half and grew black wings. "FIRE KEY!" She yelled and a fire went towards mark. He dodged it, but Clarissa was behind him and cut his shoulder. "You've been training!" He said and stab Clarissa from behind. I couldn't move for some reason and nobody was helping her they were just watching. This is the first time I saw Clarissa fighting like this so I was very surprised. I watched her call the water key and shoot water at Mark. He dodged it and all of the sudden fox on her shoulder still; shoot a sphere at Mark. He couldn't dodge it for some reason I don't know and he got some bad wounds. "You wind this round." He said and disappear. I looked at Clarissa and asked her, "Are you ok?" She nodded her head and I watched her wounds heal by themselves. My eyes went wide I never knew she could do that. How much else has she been hiding from me. I looked at the dragon by me and thought. _"So this is the fire key's form" _

Me: WEEEEEEEE I LOVE MY STORY

Kate: NEXT CHAPTER!

me: not yet

Kate: fine

Angel: I'M COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

me: great job angel now they know

Angel: TT


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clarissa pov

I watch Ryu and Eric fight like always. "WHY DID YOU CUT MY HAIR OFF!" Eric yelled. " It was fun." Ryu said. "BUT I WAS ALSEEP!" Eric yelled again. Ryu got out his I-pod and listened to it and ignored Eric. I walk up to Kate who is playing cards by herself. "Can I join you?" I asked her. She nodded her head and we started playing speed. " Did I tell you you could play with my cards?" Said a familiar voice. Kate and me look behind and saw ice cold eyes. I jump up and Kate runs up to her and hugs her. "ANGEL!! YOUR BACK!" She yelled. "Hey I don't like little kids, I don't like them at all." Angel said. "Where's that girl named Lauren the one who said she was the new master of the light and dark key." Ryu asked. "She's looking for Drc and Cora." I said. "Who?" He asked. "You'll find out." Ryu looked at me weird and put in a game in the Wii. "You want to play Eric?" He asked. Eric got a remote and they started playing Wii Golf. Eric swings the remote and forgot to put the strap on. The remote fell out of his hands into a Ryu's face. "YOU LITTLE!" Ryu yelled and threw the remote back at Eric and angel said, "Idiots!" Angel grabs Ryu's I-pod and starts listening to it. "HEY DID I SAY YOU COULD TOUCH THAT!" Ryu yelled. "No, but I did." Angel said and on her favorite song Face Down. Lauren comes back with a guy and a girl behind her. "The guy is Drc and the girl is Cora" I said. Everybody Stares at them expect Lauren and Angel stares at all of them, since she doesn't know Lauren. I explain who Lauren was and then said; "Drc is the new master of the water key, they going to help us with the battle of the keys." I said. "Battle of The Keys?" Everybody asked expect Lauren and Drc.

Jimmy: YOUR STILL HIDING THINGS!

Clarissa: maybe

Me: there's still more

Jimmy: --


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cora pov

"Yes Clarissa's farther, Mark is after the keys so it's called the battle for the keys." I said. Everybody was looking at me then looked at Clarissa confused. "I thought your parents died." Angel said. "My farther…is evil he killed my mom to try and get the keys but I got them instead." Clarissa said. Everybody nodded and continue what they were doing. "I'm going to get the mail" Kate said and went outside. She came back a second later and gave Clarissa a letter. "WHAT!" She yelled and threw the letter on the ground. I picked it up and started reading. "Oh!" I said and passed it to Drc. He read it and passed it to Lauren then she passed it to Ryu, so on. Until it got to Clarissa again; Jimmy started freaking out and ask, "Are we going?" Clarissa nodded and kicked the wall.

2 Hours later

We are at Clarissa house…well kingdom where they having a ball. Clarissa didn't want to go and I don't think anybody else wanted to; but we had to. Her farther was going to be here and he doesn't know that were here so it's like a surprise attack. Leitaro is standing by the punch stand just watching Kate run around the room. Jimmy was staring at Clarissa I think he might want to ask her to dance. Clarissa was talking to Lauren and Drc…is gone. I walk up to Clarissa and Lauren and asked. "Do you know where Drc is?" They both shake their heads and I look around. How can someone get lost at a ball like this? They are not that many people, but they is a lot of animals for some reason. "Why is they a lot of animals?" I asked. "Most of them are keys in they animal forms and some are pets." Clarissa said.

Leitaro: why am I here

Me: cause you are


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Angel Pov

"_This is really boring" I thought. _I look at Leitaro at the punch table and walked over there. I flipped the table over and everybody stared at me. Soldiers came towards me and I got my sword. : TIME KEY!" I yelled and the soldiers froze and gave them all deep wounds. When they unfroze they all fell to the floor. I walked to Clarissa and Cora who were wide eyed. More Soldiers came with mark behind them. "ATTACK! I DON'T ONE OF THEM ALIVE!" He yelled. "Hey Clarissa can you destroy them all so we can go?" I said, as all the guest left expects are little group. Tskui jumped on Clarissa's shoulder as she yelled, " WIND KEY!" Strong winds formed around Clarissa and attack the soldiers cutting them several times till all of them fell to the ground. "Ok let's go" Clarissa said leaving. Mark stared at all the soldiers and got out a sword. He got in front of Clarissa and said, "you'll have to fight me before you can leave." "I JUST WANT TO LEAVE!" I yelled and got out my sword. I ran towards mark and cut him. He threw me into a wall and I passed out. I started to remember some of my past.

10 years ago

(still Angel pov)

"GRRRR! WHERE IS SHE!" I said as I ran downstairs. "HIROKU" I yelled. A 5 year old Hiroku was looking at me. "What?" She asked. I showed her a broken hair clip. She started running away and bumped into A 5 year old Leitaro. "Sorry." She said and started running again; I chased her. She ran around a tree with Clarissa was on. We were all 5 and we loved to play around. "CLARISSA HELP ME!" Hiroku yelled. I gave Clarissa a evil glare and she said, "water key!" Clarissa form some water and poured it on me. She laughed and jump from the tree. Hiroku and her start running and I chased them. Leitaro jumps on me and waves to Clarissa. "Why you little." I said and pushed him off me. We all laugh and Mark walks up to us. " It's time for dinner!" He said. Clarissa hides behind Leitaro and Mark walks away. "Why are you scared of you own farther Clarissa?" Leitaro asked. "He's a demon and Tried to kill my mom! I see him train with Amber and Matt." Clarissa said. "Don't worry if anything happens we will come and beat Mark up." I said. "We will?" Hiroku asked "YES!" I yelled at her.

Past End

Leitaro: why am I here

Kate: cause I dragged you here

Leitaro: right -- everybody just read the next chapter

Me: good boy

Leitaro: --


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Leitaro pov

I watched as Mark left and Clarissa trying to wake Angel up. Tskui jumped on my shoulder and whispers to me, "I wish you two got together." Tskui jumped off and went to help Clarissa wake Angel

Flash Back

(10 years and still Leitaro pov)

"I'M SO BORED!" I yelled on top of a cliff. I just moved here and already I hate it. I started just walking around when I came to river. I saw a girl around my age trying get to the other side, jumping go stepping-stones. I watched her as balance on the stones. I came closer and hide behind a tree, watching. Then she lost balance and ran over and grabbed her hand before she fell in. "Thank You!" She said. "Uhh no problem" I said. She smiled, and the biggest one I ever seen. "My name is Clarissa!" She whispered. "Umm my name is Leitaro and why are you whispering?" I asked her. "Cause me and my cousin are playing hide and seek! You want to play?" She asked. I nodded my head and then another girl and said. "HA! I FOUND YOU!" The other girl said. "NOT FAIR! But anyway this is Leitaro and he is now playing to." Clarissa said. "Fine! My name is Angel and one more thing…YOUR IT!" Angel said and ran away with Clarissa on her heels. I counted to 100 and then and started looking for them. I heard a scream and ran to it. I don't know but some creature was in front of Clarissa. My eyes widen as I stared at the creature. "WATER KEY!" I heard someone say. A woman came and cut the creature in half with some kind of water sword. "Ok is everyone ok here?" The woman asked. Angel came from behind a tree and nodded her head. I looked at Clarissa and saw that she was cut on the shoulder. "I hate those things…AND MORE ARE COMING THESE DAYS!" The woman yelled and walked to clarissa. The woman touched Clarissa wound and it healed. "How…did…you that?" I asked. "A new friend I see. I tell you later about it." The woman said. I left and went home, a couple days later I saw them again. They told me everything about the keys and stuff. I found out the woman was Clarissa's mother and I also met her dad with I think is evil but everybody does. I also learned that Clarissa's has another cousin named Hiroku and two siblings, Amber and Matt. It's been months since we meet and then…that day came. I on a tree branch thinking about random stuff, when I heard a scream. "Hmmm…Wait I know that scerm that's Clarissa." I said and jumped down from the tree. I walked to where I heard the scream and saw Clarissa on the ground with wings. "Wings?" I asked myself and walked up to her. She woke up and looks up at me. She was crying and then hugged me. "Leitaro I was right Amber and Matt tried to kill me but mom got in the way. She is now dead and now I have the keys. WHAT SHOULD I DO?" She said still crying. "It's ok calm down." I said. "How can I calm down when I have my brother and sister trying to kill me and my mom is dead? My dad was there too he was just standing there watching and laughing." Clarissa said. "It's ok I'm here and I'll protect you…I promise." I said. "Really?" She asked. I nodded my head and she hugged me more tightly.

Flash Back End

"_Can I really keep that promise?"_ I thought.

Kate: wow lot happened before I was born.

Me: yup

Clarissa: WEEEEE runs in circles

Me: does the same WEEEEE

Kate: HAHA

Leitaro: ok then, read the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Drc pov

"I guess is part 2 of the war." Mark said. I formed a sword yelled, 'WATER KEY!" Water was around my sword and I ran towards mark. He looked at me and smirked. "You think that a weak key like that can beat me?" He asked and got out his sword. He cut me and kicked me into a wall. "KEY SPIRTS I CALL YOU TO HELP US!" I hear Clarissa yell. Tskui and Simba turned into human also did the dragon. "WIND, EARTH, AND FIRE KEY" Clarissa yelled. Simba got out a sword and stocked into the ground. The sword glowed and made an earthquake. The ground open Mark fell though. He grabbed the edge trying not to fall. I walk up to him and stocked my sword in his hand. "I'm going to kill you." Mark said. "I like to see you try." I said taking my sword out and he fell. "That was fun!!" Simba said and started dancing. Everybody stared at him expect Clarissa who was talking to Leitaro. Tskui hit Simba on the head and they all turned back to they animal's forms. "So let me guess before Clarissa says all fast…When Simba, Tskui, and the dragon turned into humans that was there like sprit forms." Ryu said, Clarissa nodded her head and Tskui jumped on her shoulder. "I have a name and it's Fang." The dragon said. "I don't get why your name is fang." Eric said. "IT'S CAUSE WHEN I'M IN MY SPIRT FORM I'M A VAMPIRE!" Fang said. "Oh!" Eric said and hides behind Clarissa. "Lets go back!" Angel said walking away.

(Back home)

"GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK ERIC!" Ryu said chasing Eric. I turned on the TV and look at what was on…nothing. I got up tripping on Ryu's book that Eric dropped. "Sorry." Eric said. I got up and threw the book at his head. "OW!" Eric yelled. He ran around the house like a idiot. Angel tripped him and watches him fall. "HAHAHA IDOIT!" She yelled in his ear and walked away. :Is everybody mean to me?" Eric asked himself and got up. "Not me!" Kate said. "That's true!" Eric said. Ryu picked up his book and sat on the couch reading it. I walk upstairs to my room until I heard Clarissa and Tskui talking. I listen to the door and heard tskui say, "We only have 5 days until the third part of the war so we need to train. Also remember what Time said…Once you fall in love with the fire key owner you fins the true love your meant to be with." "That makes no sense at all." Clarissa said. "I know but that's what time said and she says weird things so who knows." "Time? Who's Time?" I asked myself and walk into my room.

Me: YAY story done

Tskui: finally

ME: when you get here

Tskui: just now

Me: oh ok next story soon and many things happen so read the new story coming up called…The War for the Keys!


End file.
